


Hindi Na Nga

by kannelite



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannelite/pseuds/kannelite
Summary: Alam kong huli naPero 'di ko kayang bumitawIka'y masasaktanDahil pangako ko'y walang iwananㅡThis Band





	Hindi Na Nga

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear comments! Thank you!

Mataman ko siyang minamasdan habang nakapikit ang mga mata niya habang nakatingala, ang mga kamay ay nakatukod sa buhangin;dinadama ang kalma ang paligid ng kinaroroonan naming private beach resort. Malalim akong napabuntong hininga sa tabi niya na dahilan sa paglingon niya. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" nangungusap ng pag-aalala ang mga mata niya. Mga matang mamimiss ko. "Wala," agad akong umiling at tipid siyang nginitian. It's such a good day to be ruined. 

"Ang ganda 'no?" mahina kong bulong habang nakatingin sa kanya. Mahina siyang tumawa, "ang alin?" 

"Sunset."

"Do I look like the sunset to you Kim Kai?" Muli, isang matamis at tipid na ngiti lang ang binigay ko at malamyos siyang hinila palapit sa 'kin para yakapin. 

"You are my sunset." Hinalikan ko ang buhok niya at tumingin sa dagat kung saan mamamasdan rin ang papalubog na araw. Kumakalat sa kalangitan ang naggagandahang halo ng kulay nito at dahan-dahang lumulubog. Hindi magtatagal at mababalot na ng dilim ang kalangitan. You are my sunset. Beautiful and slowly fading. At hindi ko mapipigilan yun. 

"Babe, thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For making me feel special. For keeping your promise." Wag kang tumingin kasi mas lalo lang akong nasasaktan Kyungsoo. Please. 

"Silly. Walang iwanan di ba? We both kept our promise." Tama ka. 

"Pero hindi naman kailangan lalo na kung hindi ka na masaya. Maiintindihan ko naman. Kyung, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kaya malaya ka na. Pwede ka nang sumikat para sa ibang planeta. Kahit di na ako yun. Alam kong sa kanya ka na masaya." Napapikit ako at pasimpleng nagpunas ng mga luhang nagbabadyang traydurin ako. Hindi ko akalaing dadating ang araw na magkakalakas ako ng loob na sabihin na sa kanya ang mga bagay na ito. Hindi ko akalaing dadating itong araw na ito; na kaya ko na siya pakawalan, na kaya ko na ibigay yung kasiyahang matagal ko nang ipinagkait sa kanya. Pilit kong pinipigilan na lumandas ang mga luha sa mga mata ko habang nakatingin siya sa sakin at patuloy na umaagos ang luha. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. You don't have to be sorry for things you don't regret. I am sorry for not giving you the happiness you deserve. I am sorry di ko agad binigay yung kalayaan mo. Sorry I am a coward. Di ko kasi alam paano ko haharapin ang buhay ko na wala ka, but that is selfish and you don't deserve my selfishness."

"No, Jongin. I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry." Para kaming mga gagong umiiyak ng sabay pareho kaming nasasaktan para sa magkaibang bagay. 

"Bakit mo ba ako hindi iiwan Kyung?" He was now facing me, magkadikit ang mga binti, knees touching the sand. 

"K-kasi di ba sabi ko walang iwanan? That's a promise." Inipit ko ang mga labi pasara at patuloy na umagos ang mga luha ko. Bakit ba kailangan lagi niyang isipin ang pangako niya?

"M-masasaktan k-kita Jongin." 

"Hindi pa ba ako nasasaktan? Hindi ka pa ba nasasaktan? Malaya ka na. Wag na nating piliting tuparin ang pangakong hindi para sa 'tin." Mahigpit ko siyang niyakap at di na napigilan ang paghagulgol. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam ang mangyayari sa 'kin pagtapos nito pero tama na. Patuloy lang kaming magkakasakitan at maglolokohan. 

"M-mahal kita Kyung. Mahal na mahal kita Do Kyungsoo kaya maging masaya ka kasama siya kasi siya na yung mahal mo."


End file.
